


The Businessman and the Translator

by Notthedrones



Category: PSAT
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 22:16:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1565981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notthedrones/pseuds/Notthedrones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is from the PSAT fandom. Hosokawa/Gen. This is MxM.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Businessman and the Translator

Hosokawa was a man of intellect. He was considered very highly in the business world and had both men and women practically throwing themselves at his feet. Companies always want to make deals with him and Politicians always wanted to hire him. As such an important man Mr. Hosokawa had to keep up an appearance for business, which meant keeping standards.

Then he saw him as he walked into the airport off his plane. Waiting in the airport with a paper sign that read Hosokawa, was a smaller but very handsome man who Hosokawa assumed was his new translator. He was Japanese just like him but shorter with long silken hair and more feminine like features. It confused Hosokawa for a moment why such a man would wear his hair like that, but then he brushed it off considering that it suited the man very well. The man gave a respective bow towards Hosokawa, one that Hosokawa noticed he didn't give the other men he was with. The man introduced himself as Gen, Hosokawa's translator. Gens' voice was as smooth as his hair, and his accent was perfect. His translations rolled off his tongue in smooth long strokes, and his lips formed the words almost too perfectly as if he wasn't talking at all but only mouthing the words. Hosokawa was taken aback by how amazing Gens' translations where and was very impressed. He never had a translator so good, but then again he never had a translator that he took so much interest in to begin with, or anyone for that matter.

Gen was looking around the airport for the man he was supposed to pick up. He was told Hosokawa was to arrive at three but it was already three thirty and he was beginning to stress, thinking he might be at the wrong gate. Then a tall Japanese man walked up to him looking at the sign in his hands, two other men with him. The Japanese man was stunningly handsome with sharp features, wearing and pressed suit that was slightly wrinkled from the trip and carrying a leather briefcase, clearly a businessman. He acknowledged that he was Hosokawa and Gen snapped into action. Not quiet knowing how to greet him, he just introduced himself and bowed towards him. He was so focused on Hosokawa he almost forgot about the other businessmen with him so he quickly gave them a small court bow. He reached out to take Hosokawa's briefcase from him which he then handed to him. As Gen took the case from him he felt their fingers brush, a small wave of pleasure ran up his arm and he almost faltered for a moment, but then gathered his composure. He took both Hosokawa and his men to their ride and to their first meeting.

The day went on without a hitch. Hosokawa and Gen managed to get some deals in, and impressed a few other businessmen in their meetings. During the meetings Hosokawa started noticing a bit more about Gen. The way he moves his hands to extenuate his words while he spoke, how he swayed from foot to foot as he waited for the next sentence to translate, and the way he spoke was a bit off. Hosokawa noticed something in his words. Familiarity? Déjà Vu? No. Gen sounded like him. It was his own voice.

Hosokawa didn't notice it but Gen has been observing him as well. During the meetings Gen worked harder on his translations than he's ever had before. He knew whatever he translated wasn't as good or impressive as the way Hosokawa spoke his words directly. He spoke mostly about mathematics used in the electronics that they're working on, during the meeting. He was so passionate about it, even if the Greeks couldn't understand him you could tell they knew he was serious about his work. The equations and their meanings spilled from his mouth at a fast pace as he tried to give out as much information as he could in a single breathe. He was almost panting by the end of his presentation. His lips red from wetting them with his tongue between sentences and his eyes bright with excitement, but his appearance totally professional.

By the end of the day he was completely fascinated in the business man and wanted to impress him at any chance he could get. Gen stayed by Hosokawa's side all day. Helping him with menial tasks such as setting up appointments, getting reservations, and talking to the locals. It worked though, Hosokawa was very impressed in Gens' skills and wished to be around him for a little while longer. As a few days passed Hosokawa and Gen impressed more business men and made more deals. The two of them spent most of their days together until the afternoon hit and they separated to their own rooms. Gen was thinking more about Hosokawa and wished to have a bit more time with him but didn't know how to approach him without anything about work. Hosokawa was only interested in the meetings and his paperwork and hardly talked to anyone outside of the professional field. That is till the break after the next meeting.

Hosokawa approached Gen after their third meeting during the break, which is something he's never done before.

"Gen-sama, I would like to ask you if you are not too busy tonight, if you would care to have dinner with me? I would like to discuss about some of the speeches I have prepared for tomorrow".

Gen was surprised by the sudden question but answered quickly before Hosokawa could notice. "Yes Hosokawa-seme, I would enjoy having dinner with you tonight."

"Good, make sure to plan reservations ahead of time, and then send me the address, I will meet you there at eight."

Gen couldn't believe it. He was finally getting his chance be alone with Hosokawa. It may just be a business dinner but it's a step up from what they had before. He was not going to blow his chance, he had a plan to get that amazing man into his room. Excited about his night Gen made sure to look his best. Wearing a simple button up shirt with slacks and loafers he straightened his long hair and then pulled it up in a low ponytail to keep it out of his face.

When arriving at the restaurant Hosokawa spotted Gen at their table already, with a glass of water and a menu in front of him. Hosokawa walked up to the table and sat down giving a small hello as he seated. Gen looked up to him with a small smile that almost made him melt, and then offered him a menu.

"The Lemoni Patatas look wonderful here. I've been told by the locals that it's very popular as well." Gen closed his menu and then look at Hosokawa waiting for some kind of response.

"Well if the locals say so then I suppose I should also try them." Hosokawa didn't know what Lemoni Patatas where but if the translator said it's what the locals recommended then it must be good. Especially sense said translator was Gen.

The two of them talked business for a while as they waited for their meal, mostly about the next speech and what should be said. The conversation wasn't very productive, Gen couldn't help staring at Hosokawa's features, and Hosokawa was constantly zoning out just listening to Gens' voice. The waiter brought over their meals and set them down in front of the two men. The plates consisted of the Lemoni Patatas which was some kind of potato dish. Gen dug in almost immediately as he got his plate. The dish did look good but the way Gen moaned in pleasure as he took his first bite of the potato made it clear enough that it was delicious.

"You know all the food here is grown in a small farm just outside of this city. It's all grown naturally with no chemicals." Gen seemed pleased with the quality of the food. "They even butcher their own cows. Did you know that because so much food is manufactured these days some children have never even seen a real cow?" Hosokawa wasn't so sure about that last fact, because who's never seen a cow? But he let it slide considering that those poor choice of words were spoken in the most gorgeous voice in the world.

Feeling just a bit daring Gen ordered a bottle of wine in Greek. Noticing Hosokawa arching his eyebrow in curiosity at Gens order. Gen just simply stated he ordered some drinks for them.

When the wine came Hosokawa didn't know what to say, or think for that matter. Was this a way of Gen flirting with him? He would have to be careful, he needs to stay professional but it's hard to when Gen looks so attractive tonight. Hosokawa went ahead and had a single glass of the wine, which was stronger than he expected. He began noticing the way strands of Gens hair escaped his ponytail and fell over his face, and the way the top two buttons of his shirt were undone, showing off the skin of his clavicle. Hosokawa was feeling a bit flushed from the wine but not as bad as Gen looked. Gen was on his second glass and was getting the effects much harsher than he was. He continued talking about cows, giraffes, and potato plants, none of which made any sense. During the odd conversation Hosokawa felt something nudge his foot. He brushed it off as nothing but then felt that something rub father up his leg, which is when he then realized it was Gens' foot that was stroking him. Looking up Hosokawa saw Gen staring intently at him with a almost seductive smile on his face. Hosokawa was positive Gen was drunk now so he went ahead and paid their bill, then called a cab which was hard without a sober translator. The two of them headed back to their hotel where Hosokawa tried to get Gen to his own room. Gen stumbled through the hallway using Hosokawa for support.

"Giatí den páme sto do̱mátió sas ant 'af̱toú ?" Gen was speaking Greek now, and it was really affecting Hosokawa. "Eíste tóso ómorfos thélo̱ tó̱ra ."

"Damn" It was making everything flood south in him. Hosokawa really needed to get Gen back to his room.

As the two of them make it to Gens' room, Hosokawa realized he left his own room key back at the restaurant. Much to Gens' joy he was pleased to have Hosokawa spend the night in his room.

"It's fine, I can just go to the front desk and ask for another room key." Hosokawa was getting nervous. He didn't want his reputation ruined just because of his own temptations, but Gen was just so perfect right now. Gen was clinging onto his side trying to stay upright, his hair has almost fallen completely out of his ponytail and falling beautifully over his face, his smooth pale skin was flushed red, and that musical voice of his kept slipping between Japanese and Greek.

"óchi, óchi." Hosokawa was losing his composure and loosing it fast. As soon as the room door flung open Gen grabbed Hosokawa's shirt and pulled him in, catching him by surprise. The two of them stumbled in, Hosokawa catching Gen awkwardly in his arms trying to keep him from falling. Gen giggled a bit from the effects of the wine and whispered in his ear, "gee whiz, I didn't know you where so touchy." Sure enough Hosokawa noticed his hand was on Gens' butt, gripping, and trying to hold him up. Letting go Hosokawa pulled Gen towards the bed and set him down on it. Gen fell onto it with a bit of bounce and looked up at Hosokawa. "Hoso, stay with me tonight?" It was more of a question than a statement. Gen grabbed Hosokawa's sleeve and looked up at him, gently tugging the cloth in his hand.

Hosokawa knew it was a bad idea but he started sitting down on the bed as well. Following Gens' menstruations he began lowering himself into a laying position next to Gen. Kicking his shoes off he started closing his eyes when he felt something on his neck. It was wet and was applying pressure to his pulse, it felt good. When Hosokawa opened his eyes he saw Gen laying on his side towards him, kissing up his neck. Hosokawa couldn't stop him, because he didn't want to. Grabbing Gen's face with one hand he pulled him over towards his face and kissed him gently. Hosokawa wasn't too experienced in this field and was feeling a bit nervous. But Gen was taking the reins on this one. With a push off the mattress Gen sat on top of Hosokawa's lap, looking down and him he leaned closer and continued kissing him. The kisses were sloppy and drunk, consisting mostly of teeth and tongue. Gen's mouth tasted of the strong wine and a trace of potato. Hosokawa didn't know what to do with his hands so he just ran them through Gen's hair. He pulled out his band letting all his hair loose and falling down, cascading like a curtain around his face. Gen moaned in Hosokawa's mouth as he felt him pull gently at his hair. Hosokawa was so gentle with him, it was cute. Hosokawa was still too nervous about what was happening. He practically jumped when he felt a pair of cold hands touch his stomach underneath his shirt. Gen was pushing his hands up his shirt pulling it over Hosokawa's head, leaving his chest exposed. Gen left his lips and begun kissing down his chest. Nipping Hosokawa's collar bone. Gen started pushing his hips downward. Hosokawa moaned at the pressure he was creating and started pushing his own hips upwards, trying to gain more friction.

"Me angíxei, parakaloúme"! Hosokawa couldn't understand what Gen had said but he had a good guess. Reaching down Hosokawa shyly removed Gen's shirt, feeling his toned, smooth skin. Rubbing his hands farther up his chest, Hosokawa dragged his blunt nails over Gen's nipples. The flushed, rosy nubs hardened. Gen couldn't take it anymore, grabbing himself through his own pants and pulling his zipper down. Hosokawa was hypnotized by the sight, it was perfect.

Gen was grabbing himself and pulling his pants lower, exposing himself to Hosokawa. His cock was hard and a deep red at the tip, pre cum leaking from the tip. His hand was slowly stroking himself, almost teasingly. Hosokawa wanted it, needed it, he's had enough, he came this far he's getting what he wants'. Grabbing Gen's arms, he flips him over so he's on top. Taking his own shirt he ties Gen's hands together on top of his head, getting no resistance from Gen himself. Gen was just lying there with his hands tied above his head, his chest dusted red, and his pants pushed down only far enough for his cock to stand out amongst the patch of black curls. It was like watching a porno, only much much better. Lowering his head down he let the tip of Gen's cock touch his lips. He kept it like that, only moving his lips a little to tease the slit. Gen's was a begging mess, moaning for more and pushing his hips up. Hosokawa liked this too much for it to end, he wanted to hear his name in Gen's voice, his voice. Slowly he took the head of Gen's cock into his mouth only applying pressure around the head, making Gen's push his hips up more. Catching Hosokawa my surprise, Gen managed to force his cock all the way into Hosokawa's mouth. The cock hit the back of his throat making him gag a bit, but continued applying pressure with his mouth. The heat was too much for Gen. With all the energy he had he started pushing his hips up and down, pumping himself in Hosokawa's mouth, desperately trying to get himself off. Hosokawa started moving his tongue around the cock, making slurping sounds as the hard appendage continued pumping in and out. Hosokawa could feel the cock in his mouth harden more, it was swelling around the base, foreshadowing what was going to happen.

"Hosokawa!" Gen gasped his name as all his energy released through his body, his orgasm wracking his body. Hosokawa moaned around the cock in his mouth, hearing his name spoken like that. Releasing the softening cock, Hosokawa looked down at Gen's panting, red face. His eyes rolled back a little bit and small incoherent words coming from his chewed lips. Still hard Hosokawa started rutting against Gen's leg, making aware that there is still unfinished business. Hosokawa removed Gen's binds as he sat up into a sitting position against the headboard. Reaching out Gen undid Hosokawa's pants and pulled them down as well, freeing his cock. Hosokawa's cock was bigger than Gen's and much more redder. Maneuvering across the bed, Gen crawled over to Hosokawa's lap where placed his hand over his crotch. Moving his hand slowly on the cock he rubbed his palm over the head of it, smearing the pre cum. Hosokawa moaned deeply, his voice much rougher than its usually smooth, professional tone. Feeling a bit more confident, Gen rapped his fingers around the hot piece of flesh and started rubbing up and down. He could feel the weight of the cock in his hand, it was heavy and very hard, almost like stone. Hosokawa's moans became harsh pants, desperately trying to get air but all his brain could do was process the pleasure coursing through him. Gen rubbed his thumb from the base up, tracing the thick vein in the underside of the cock. Applying a bit of pressure on said vein was all it took to push Hosokawa over the edge. With an empty scream, Hosokawa orgasm hard. Thick ropes of cum leaked harshly from the nearly purple tip, spilling onto Gen's hand. Hosokawa laid down back onto the bed, pulling Gen by his dirty hand and laying him down next to him. Brining Gen's hand up to his face, he begun licking away the white fluid, tasting himself on Gen. Gen blushed harshly, looking away from the erotic sight. Taking his own hand, Hosokawa grabbed the side of Gen's face and brought it towards him, making Gen look at him in the eye.

"I really hope this wasn't a one night thing. I really like you Gen, and I'm not one to just spend the night with anyone. " Hosokawa's face was back to its serious, professional expression. Gen's heart almost leapt from his chest, and almost kissed Hosokawa at that moment.

"I would love nothing more than to spend more time with you, outside of the work force." Gen's eyes where gleaming with joy, and it was obvious that Hosokawa's were too.

The two of them just laid there staring at each other. Hosokawa leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss onto Gen's lips. The two of them just closed their eyes and fell asleep, after all they'd have to wake up early tomorrow to get ready for the next meeting.


End file.
